Question: On a sunny morning, Ashley rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of pomegranates for $5.88 each and baskets of bananas for $7.11 each. Ashley decided to buy a basket of pomegranates and a basket of bananas because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Ashley need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Ashley needs to pay, we need to add the price of the pomegranates and the price of the bananas. Price of pomegranates + price of bananas = total price. ${5}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ashley needs to pay $12.99.